Mas Malalim kaysa sa Nakikita ng Mata
by pumpkingurl
Summary: Yehey! May napatigil at nakita ang istoryang ito! Basahin at alamin ang pagibig para kina Draco at Ginny!


A/n: naku... sana eh may biglang maligaw dito at basahin ang istoryang ito. Masaya ang Draco/Ginny! Eh ang dami ngang nasisikmura ang slash pairings eh... Draco and Ginny pa kaya! Hay, sila ang modern Romeo and Juliet... astig! Subukan niyo namang magbasa! Masaya magkaroon ng karamay! At nais kong ipamahagi ang kilig na handog ng Draco/ Ginny sa mga Pinoy.

**_Dedicated to my one and only D/G shipper na pinsan, si Ana... sana isapuso mo lang ang DG Love! Cheers to Pinoy DG ang HHR shippers!_**

Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang Harry Potter

**Title: Mas Malalim kaysa sa Nakikita ng Mata**

Nagliliwanag ang buong paligid. Hingal na hingal na tumatakbo si Ginny ang buhok niya ay nagkalat sa kanyang mukha at mahigpit ang kanyang hawak sa kanyang wand, ang tanging bagay na makakatulong sa kanya.

Tahimik na ang paligid at lalo pang pumasok si Ginny sa gubat. Hindi na niya naririnig ang mga sigawan at pag-gigiyera sa malayo. Nadapa si Ginny sa sobrang pagmamadali at nakaramdam siya ng sobrang sakit, napilay siya at hindi niya mailakad ng maayos ang kaliwang paa.

Hinanda na niya ang wand niya upang paggalingin ang kanyang paa ngunit natigil siya. Hindi niya alam ang spell para doon. Napuno ng luha ang kanyang mga matang kulay lupa.

"Ano ba naman yan! Nasan ba si Hermione kung kailangan mo," ang sabi ni Ginny sa sarili pero pumasok sa isip niya na baka abalang-abala si Hermione sa pagtulong kay Harry. Hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti habang iniisip na pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito ay sasaya na rin si Harry sa piling ni Hermione.

"Sino ang nandyan?" isang boses ay biglang nagtanong.

Nagulat si Ginny at hinanda ang kanyang wand. Nang lumiwanag ang paligid sanhi ng isang makapangyarihang spell na ipinang-atake sa malayo, nakita ni Ginny si Draco Malfoy.

"Lumayo ka sa akin!" ang sabi ni Ginny. Nilapitan siya ni Draco.

"Nasaktan ka, Weasley," ang sabi ni Draco. Umiling si Ginny.

"Hindi naman kita sasaktan ah. Huwag kang ngang mag-alala, kakampi niyo ako," ang sabi ni Draco. Nakarinig sila ng mga paparating na mga tao.

"T-tulong... tulong!" ang sinubukang sumigaw ni Ginny ngunit tinakpan ni Draco ang kanyang bibig.

"Huwag kang maingay," ang bulong ni Draco. Kinarga ni Draco si Ginny sa likod ng isang malaking puno at nagmasid. Ilang sandali pa lamang ay may nagsidating na mga taga-sunod ni Voldemort, and mga Death Eaters.

Hindi matago ang pagkagulat ni Ginny at nagkukumahaw sanang sumigaw ngunit tinakpan muli ni Draco ang kanyang bibig. Nagdaan na ang mga Death Eaters at naiwan muling nag-iisa si Draco at Ginny.

"B-ba – ano?" ang tanging natanong ni Ginny.

"Delikadong bumalik doon. Nagkaharap na si Voldemort at si Potter at hindi natin masasabi kung gaano kalakas ang maaring maging gawin nilang atake sa isa't isa,"

"Hindi ako naniniwala sa iyo. Paano kung ibigay mo ako sa mga Death Eaters? Hindi ba kakampi mo sila?" ang sabi ni Ginny.

"Hindi! Bumaligtad na ako... kakampi niyo ako, at ngayon tutulungan kita dahil kapag naiwan ka diyan eh siguradong papatayin ka ng mga Death Eaters. Tignan mo na lang yung kanina, kung hindi ako dumating eh siguradong hindi ka na nakatayo at patay ka na ngayon,"

Natahimik si Ginny. Ibang Draco Malfoy na ang kanyang nakikita. Nakatitig lamang si Ginny sa mga mata ni Draco na kasing kulay ang mga ulap tuwing umuulan.

"Anong gagawin natin. Alam mo ba kung anong pwede kong gawin sa paa ko?" tinignan ni Draco ang pilay na paa ni Ginny.

"Ewan, hindi rin ako marunong ng mga spells para diyan. Halika na, baka bumalik na ang mga Death Eaters,"

Binuhat niya muli si Ginny.

"Ang bigat mo, Weasley," ang sabi ni Draco.

"Tigilan mo nga ako. Mayabang!" ang sagot naman ni Ginny.

Nagmamadali silang lumayo at mamaya-maya ay may natanaw silang pwedeng mapagtaguan.

"Ayun! May isang kuweba! Doon na muna tayo," ang sabi ni Ginny at tinuro ang isang maliit na kuweba na hindi na halos makita dahil natatakpan ng mga naglalakihang puno.

Agad pumasok ang dalawa sa malamig na kuweba at inupo ni Draco si Ginny sa isang sulok. Napakalamig doon sa kuweba kaya hindi napigilan ni Ginny na yakapin ang sarili. Hinubad ni Draco ang suot niyang itim na balabal (robe) at binigay kay Ginny.

"O eto, para hindi ka na lamigin," ang sabi ni Draco. Napangiti si Ginny at nagpasalamat.

"Hindi ka ba magsisimula ng isang siga? Malamig ang kuweba, Malfoy," ang sabi ni Ginny.

"Hindi. Baka lang makita tayo ng mga Death Eaters dito pag nagliwanag ang kuweba," ang sabi ni Draco. Tumango lamang si Ginny.

Naupo si Draco katapat ni Ginny. Tumingin siya sa labas na nakakunot ang noo.

"Bakit ka biglang kumampi sa amin, Malfoy? Hindi ba dati rati eh gustong-gusto mong pagsilbihan ang Dark Lord niyo?" ang tanong ni Ginny. Napatingin si Draco sa kanya.

"Nagkamali ako... ang pinakamalaking pagkakamali na pwedeng magawa ng isang tao. At gusto kong baguhin iyon, bago pa mahuli ang lahat,"

"Malfoy –," natigilan si Ginny mang muling magsalita si Draco.

"Huwag mo nga akong tawaging Malfoy. Sa tuwing naririnig ko iyon, naalala ko lamang ang mga walang kwenta kong pangarap na sinubukan kong tuparin bilang isang batang mali ang paniniwala... ayokong matulad sa ama ko," ang madiing sabi ni Draco.

"Patawad... Draco," ang marahang sagot ni Ginny. Kanyang inihandog ang kalahating bahagi ng balabal kay Draco.

"Sige na. Alam kong nilalamig ka rin. Sige na, sayo naman ito," ang pag-anyaya ni Ginny.

Tumayo si Draco at tinabihan si Ginny sa ilalim ng balabal. Natahimik silang dalawa ng ilang sandali.

"Hanggang kailan tayo dito sa kuweba?" ang tanong ni Ginny.

"Hindi ako sigurado, pero siguro kapag alam na nating ligtas ang lahat," ang sabi ni Draco. Napatingin muli siya sa labas.

"Draco, alam kong nais mong tumulong sa kanila... bakit hindi ka na lang tumulong kaysa sa samahan mo ako dito sa loob?" ang tanong ni Ginny.

"Eh paano ka? Delikado dito, mas mabuti nang samahan kita... at tsaka, hindi ko talaga alam kung anong maaring mangyari sa akin sa oras na makipagdigma uli ako sa labas. Nakita na ako ni Voldemort na nakikipaglaban sa mga alagad niya at siguradong ipinag-utos na niya na ako ang unang patayin,"

Napatitig muli si Ginny sa kanya.

"Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin dahil marami pa sa inyo ang walang tiwala sa akin. Natatakot ako at nalilito kaya umalis nalang ako doon, at nakita kita doon sa gubat. Yun nalang siguro ang maitutulong ko, ang bantayan ka para hindi ka mapahamak," ang sabi ni Draco.

Napansin ni Ginny ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

"Napakaduwag ko, ni hindi ko kayang makipaglaban para maitama ang kamalian ko, pati na ang kaligtasan ko. Hindi ako katulad ng ipinagmamalaki niyong si Harry Potter, hindi ako matapang katulad niya, at kahit anong gawin ko, lahat ng ginagawa ko ay hindi nakakabuti," ang galit na sabi ni Draco.

Inilagay ni Ginny ang kanyang kamay sa pisngi ni Draco at pinunasan ang kanyang mga luha.

"Hindi ka duwag, Draco... hindi karuwagan ang umiwas sa gulo. Mas pinili mong gawin ang tama kahit na ang gawin ang tama ang pinakadelikado mong maaring maging desisyon, at dahil doon, mas matapang ka pa kaysa kay Harry," ang sabi ni Ginny.

Tumingin si Draco sa kanya, halatang hindi naniniwala.

"Totoo yon, Draco. Iniligtas mo ako doon sa mga Death Eaters kanina, at tama ka, kung hindi ka dumating ay marahil patay na ako. Alam naman nating dalawa na ayaw na ayaw mo sa akin at sa pamilya ko kaya sobra-sobra ang pasasalamat ko sa iyo," ang sabi ni Ginny habang nakatingin sa lupa.

"Hindi naman kita ayaw... ang sabi ko sa iyo, pinalaki ako na mali ang paniniwala sa kung ano ang tama at kung ano ang mali. Sa totoo lang, naniniwala ako na napakabait mong tao at maniwala ka man sa akin o hindi, hindi ako nanghihinayang na makasama ka dito sa kwebang 'to, gaano man kapangit ang lugar na ito," ang tahimik na sabi ni Draco.

Napangiti si Ginny at pati si Draco ay napangiti rin.

"Maniwala ka rin o hindi, ako rin," ang sagot ni Ginny.

Nagliwanag ang buong paligid, isang nakakabulag na liwanag ang bumalot sa buong paligid. Ilang sandali uli ay nawala na ang liwanag at naiwang nakatingin sa isa't isa si Draco at Ginny.

Sinundan ng malalakas na mga sigawan ng tagumpay ang malakas na liwanag.

"Tagumpay! Tagumpay! Mabuhay si Harry Potter, ang tagapagligtas ng buong Wizarding World!"

Natawa na lamang si Draco at si Ginny dahil sa sobrang tuwa. Niyakap ni Ginny si Draco.

"Tapos na, maayos na ang lahat," ang sabi ni Ginny, hindi na mapigilang umiyak.

"Ayan, maaari na tayong lumabas," ang sabi ni Draco. Tinulungan ni Draco na tumayo si Ginny at inalalayan upang hindi siya mahulog.

"Wow... nakakamangha talaga yang si Potter," ang bulong ni Draco habang pinagmamasdan ang ngayong nagliliwanag na kalangitan dahil sa mga makukulay na sparks mula sa wand ng mga tao na nagsasaya.

"Draco,"

"Hmm..."

"Kahit na niligtas ni Harry ang buong mundo, ikaw pa rin ang pinakadakilang bayani para sa akin," ang nahihiyang sabi ni Ginny. Ngumiti siya kay Draco at hinalikan ang kanyang mga labi.

Nagulat si Draco ngunit mas nasisiyahan siya... pinakamasaya. Dahil alam niyang si Ginny ang anghel na magliligtas sa kanyang kaluluwa sa pagkakalugmok sa kadiliman... ang anghel na mamahalin niya panghabangbuhay.

Hinalikan muli ni Draco si Ginny.

**End!**

Ha ha ha! Ayan... ang kauna-unahang tagalog Draco/Ginny! O diba ang saya? Salamat sa pagbabasa at sana eh magreview kayo... nagustuhan niyo ba o hindi... kung author ka rin at DG shipper... magsulat ka na rin!

Pakireview ha!


End file.
